


Fairvale Promo

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Fairvale One-Shot Spinoffs [1]
Category: Psycho (1960), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short promo I wrote while writing the early chapters of Fairvale. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairvale Promo

A scene from the end of Sweeney Todd.  
Sweeney Todd: (Singing.) There was a barber and his wife… And she was beautiful… A foolish barber and his wife… She was his reason and his life… And she was beautiful… And she was virtuous… And he was…  
A pause… Then the sound of a razor slashing as Tobias Ragg kills Sweeney Todd.  
Narrator: In Fairvale, California, one group of friends, with the help of Tobias Ragg, Johanna Barker, and Anthony Hope, will change the fate of the town’s infamous landmark.  
Zach Fletcher walks outside in slippers and a bath robe. He gets the newspaper, and then opens it.  
Close-up/over-the-shoulder shot of the front page of the newspaper. It has a big photo of the Bates Motel below the words BATES MOTEL TO BE TORN DOWN.  
Medium shot of Zach with his cell phone, still outside.  
Zach: (Talking on the phone.) We?! What do you mean, WE?! What are YOU going to do, Rudolph?! YOU’RE the Bates son!  
Toby is sitting in a chair, covered in a blanket. Megan is speaking for him, but Toby IS NOT MOVING HIS MOUTH.  
Megan: It's sad when a mother has to speak the words that condemn her own son, but I couldn't allow them to believe that I would commit murder. They'll put him away now, as I should have years ago. He was always bad, and in the end, he intended to tell them I killed those girls and that man, as if I could do anything except just sit and stare, like one of his stuffed birds. Well, they know I can't even move a finger, and I won't. I'll just sit here and be quiet, just in case they do… (Pause) …Suspect me. They're probably watching me. Well, let them. Let them see what kind of a person I am. I'm not even going to swat that fly. I hope they are watching... (Pause) …They'll see. They'll see and they'll know, and they'll say, "Why, she wouldn't even harm a fly."  
Megan, Brooke, and Katherine are sitting at a table, talking. Toby walks in.  
Brooke: The hero has survived the killer cheeseburger!  
Megan: What happened?  
Toby: The doctors ran some tests, and they found I’m deathly allergic to tomatoes, so if I get any more cheeseburgers, no more ketchup or tomatoes.  
Katherine: Allergic to tomatoes? Is that even possible?  
Narrator: Fairvale: Coming soon to a bookstore near you.


End file.
